


of greater import

by InLust



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Aggressive handholding, F/F, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, michael supporting and loving tilly, step sister sarah is a lowkey bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Tilly just got promoted and she wants to tell her mom, but it doesn't go the way it should.





	of greater import

**Author's Note:**

> soooo we know that tilly's mom is real and she's kind of a not so nice woman and she obviously adores her step daughter, who doesn't have a name yet that i named Sarah for the S trend but the short trek kind of implied that tilly's not so close with her step sister anyway so i kind of play with that
> 
> also i know in retrospect everyone calls her tilly but for some reason i kept writing sylvia and im too lazy to change it and parts of this fic i hope translate well i've been in and out writing it and thought id die if i didnt just finish something and post it 
> 
> anyway DRINK YO LOVING AND SUPPORTING TILLY JUICE

They’re in San Francisco after their latest mission and Sylvia is more agitated than usual. 

The reason being her mother. 

Siobhan Tilly would be in town for dinner with her daughter in light of her promotion from Ensign to Lieutenant Junior. It seems to be a feat that Sylvia is the most proud of. 

“She said she’d be late and that we should order,” Sylvia informs nervously. 

Michael stares at Sylvia, noting the way she practically vibrates in her seat. It’s because Sylvia’s bobbing her knees under the table again. “If you’d like to wait, we can do that as well,” Michael says soothingly. 

Sylvia flips through the menu almost furiously. “God no,” she lets out a nervous laugh, “when my mother says we should order, it’s really a power move to see if I can take initiative for ordering the right wine paired for dinner.” 

Michael furrows her brow. “I’m not sure I follow.” 

Sylvia exhales heavily and continues to scan the menu. “My mother is very...particular. While she’s the epitome of class and elegance, she seems to make it known that I am very much not because my interests don't involve classical music, setting the dinner table with the right spoons and forks, and knowing fine wines.” She looks distressed as she flips to the wine menu. “How many different types of wines can there possibly be?!”

“The waiter will know what suggestion to make,” Michael offers. She holds her hand up to hail a waiter. 

Immediately, without even looking, Sylvia reaches for Michael’s hand to stop her. “No, not yet, I’ve got this; I just haven’t looked through the list completely.” 

Michael stares in brief moment of confusion before relieving herself of the confusion because Sylvia is a tactile person. Sylvia offers physical contact with those she loves and cares about and revels in it when it’s offered to her. 

In that moment, Michael can feel the way Sylvia’s palms are sweating due to the nerves. It doesn’t bother her. Before Sylvia can notice any awkwardness, Michael holds onto Sylvia’s hand in return. Still, while she isn’t looking, Sylvia’s hand melts against Michael’s like she would if she were leaning on Michael for comfort. 

Their fingers lace and Michael lets it happen, staring affectionately as Sylvia mouths the foreign wines under her breath. 

Michael lets her settle and looks around the restaurant. She can’t help but observe the ambiance and its patrons. They are as Sylvia seems to describe her mother, appealing to the higher class of the human societal structure, well dressed, well groomed, well mannered. It’s not to say that Sylvia isn’t because Sylvia is much more than all that. 

A thumb brushes over Michael’s hand and she looks back to Sylvia affectionately, realizing the young woman has gotten more comfortable since holding her hand. 

“Ma’ams?” a waiter suddenly appears, catching both of their attention. 

Sylvia is more startled and lets go of Michael’s hand to hug the menu against her chest. “Whoa, dude, scared me there.”

There’s a small smile on the waiter’s face and he tilts his head. “Would you like to start your meal with any beverages or appetizers?”

Sylvia looks nervously down at the menu before she finds something that brings relief to her face. “Merlot, Kenwood Sonoma Valley, 2198 with prosciutto bruschetta, arancini, and fresh mozzarella.” 

Michael raises an eyebrow at Sylvia as the waiter nods and walks away. “That is a lot of appetizers,” she points out. 

Sylvia nods. “Yes, it is. If I have to suffer through dinner with my mother, I’m not doing it on an empty stomach,” she declares. She lets out a breath of relief as if the hardest part were over. “Thank you again for coming with me, Michael. I really appreciate it. I know this is probably the last place you want to be while we are on Earth but trust me, this is also the last place I’d want to be too.”

“You’ve just been promoted Tilly and nothing is more important than sharing it with family. I’m honored to accompany you,” Michael says honestly. “Always.” 

Sylvia shares a little snort. “You’re not going to be saying that once my mother gets here.” She wrings her fingers a bit more as she stares towards the entrance of the restaurant. 

It’s only when she notices Michael staring that she sheepishly stops. The wine comes and the waiter opens the bottle and offers her a taste. A small satisfied smile falls on her lips and she tells the waiter to put the wine on ice. A few moments later, the food comes and Sylvia brightens up significantly. 

She excitedly tells Michael about the first time having Italian food, cooked by one of the nannies when her mother was away for work. It was one of the first meals and many subsequent meals that brought her some comfort for the empty homes she was in most of her childhood. Michael smiles as she listens because as Sylvia goes on because she speaks with great reverence of her childhood despite her sprinkles of disappointment and loneliness. 

“Sylvia!” an excited voice greets, startling Sylvia from her story. 

Sylvia nearly chokes on her bruschetta upon the woman standing before her. Michael notices the Starfleet uniform and a new captain’s pin on the tall slim woman standing before them. “Sarah, what’re you doing here?” she asks, clearly surprised by her presence. 

“Siobhan asked me to join when she heard I was back in town,” Sarah says already sitting down across from Sylvia. Michael takes the opportunity to observe the woman next to her, she looks nothing like Sylvia; she’s pale, clear complexion, with straight dark brown hair that’s cut perfectly below her jawline. 

“Of course, she did,” Sylvia lets out under her breath. Either Sarah doesn’t notice or she ignores it because she unfolds a napkin and places it on her lap before waving for the waiter. Michael notices and casts Sylvia a look. “Sarah is my step sister.”

Michael nods, even though they both know Sylvia’s never mentioned her step sister before. 

“Martini, dry, extra olives,” Sarah orders and adds, “and a bottle of Merlot Kenwood 2198.”

The waiter hesitates, looking at Sylvia, who interjects quickly, “I already ordered a bottle.”

“Oh, perfect,” Sarah says with genuine surprise before looking back at the waiter. “Just the martini for me then.” When he walks off, Sarah picks at the fresh mozzarella, popping one into her mouth. She finally looks to Michael, regarding her for the first time since she’s arrived. “You’re Michael Burnham.” She says with skepticism. “Siobhan told me you were close.”

Michael tilts her head at the tone of Sarah’s voice. Something about it makes her sit up straight and her eyes glance to Sylvia. 

“Michael is my best friend and mentor,” Sylvia reaffirms, reaching for Michael’s hand. “She has been guiding me through the command training program. I’ve learned so much from her.”

Sarah pops up another piece of mozzarella into her mouth. “Right, right,” she lets out casually as if she knew already. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to email you, being busy in the Beta Quadrant. I’m glad you found a mentor to help you stick with the program.”

Michael furrows her brow at the comment. 

“Yep, Michael’s great,” Sylvia insists, bolstering her even more. “Between her training on Vulcan and her time as a commander under Captain Georgiou, she has a lifetime of knowledge I’ve been learning from.”

Michael sees Sarah’s mouth open and immediately adds. “Tilly is an excellent candidate for the command training program. She is one of the smartest women I know and she has qualities suited for command.”

“What kind of qualities?” Sarah chuckles almost by reflex.

“Compassion,” Michael says sternly. She doesn’t look to Sarah anymore and turns her attention to Sylvia, holding her hand in return for some sense of solidarity. “Tenacity. Determination. Wit.” Sylvia actually turns a bit pink as she drinks her water. “If she weren’t so humble, I’d go on.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Sarah simply sounds before she clicks her tongue. She chews on the cheese with an annoying smirk on her lips. 

The waiter puts the drink down and as he does, another presence catches Sylvia’s attention as she immediately stands. 

“Mom!” she greets between excitement and trepidation. She pulls out the seat for the woman that Sylvia’s only ever spoken of and the imagination comes to life. 

Siobhan doesn’t throw her arms around Sylvia’s shoulders like Amanda does and the smile on her face is more polite than warm. She stands tall and proud, dressed in fine clothes that make her as _classy_ as Sylvia always describes. 

Siobhan takes her seat and the waiter pours the wine quickly for her. “Thank you,” she says and Michael can’t tell who it’s more directed for, the wine or Sylvia pulling out the chair. 

“Mom, you haven’t met yet, but this is Michael,” Sylvia introduces happily. 

Siobhan looks to Michael with interest. “Commander Burnham, nice to finally meet you,” she says diplomatically, reaching her hand out. 

“Ambassador Tilly, it is a pleasure to meet you as well,” Michael returns just as diplomatically, taking her hand before Sylvia can kick her under the table. Sylvia almost sighs with relief when Michael shakes her mother’s hand. 

Siobhan lets go of Michael’s hand to take her wine. She tastes it before nodding with approval. “Thank you for ordering the wine, Sarah,” she says offhandedly. Michael looks to Sylvia, who bites her tongue while Sarah just nods. “And congratulations on your promotion to captain. The USS Charon will be lucky to have you as their leader.”

Sylvia’s eyes widen. “You got promoted?”

“You didn’t tell her?” Siobhan says with surprise. “You’re far too humble, Sarah. I always tell Sylvia to talk to you about the command training program.” She speaks so proudly to Sarah as Sylvia just shrinks in her seat. “You two should have plenty to talk about considering Sylvia is still in the program.” 

“Mom, we’ve talked about this,” Sylvia huffs, trying to tamper down her hurt. “I am doing very well in the program right now. As a matter of fact I--”

“I’ve offered but Sylvia’s got Michael,” Sarah points out. There’s still a smile at the corner of her lips and this time Sylvia catches it that her cheeks are red. “Michael has plenty of _experience_ according to Sylvia.”

“Oh shut _up_ , Sarah,” Sylvia blurts out uncontrollably. 

“Sylvia!” Siobhan lets out aghast. “Don’t speak to your sister like that.”

Sylvia looks to her mother and bites her lip to stop herself from saying anything. She clutches the napkin on her lap and takes a breath. “It’s just--Sarah--Michael is my _mentor_ and my _best friend_. She’s trying to--”

“Calm down, Sylvia,” Siobhan tries to ameliorate. “I’m sure that’s what Sarah is saying.” Sylvia’s jaw clenches. A beat passes as her mother purses her lips. “However, you did say that you have news.” She glances at Michael. “Is _this_ what you wanted to discuss over a _formal_ dinner?”

Sylvia turns beet red and she’s just about to blow. 

Michael quickly grabs her hand and interjects. “No. Our _relationship_ isn’t a matter of discussion since Sylvia is an adult that is free to make her own decisions.” She squeezes Sylvia’s hand to comfort her even though she stares at their hands with wide eyes. ”What we came to have dinner for is her promotion to Lieutenant Junior. She’s received nothing but positive recommendations from her training officers and continues to thrive in the program. Sylvia’s found the perfect home for her on the Discovery.”

Sylvia looks at Michael and it’s then she’s sees the tears forming in her eyes. She catches Michael’s look of concern and blinks towards the ceiling quickly. “Yes, that. All of that,” she chokes out. “I’m sorry, I’ll be right back.”

“Tilly,” Michael calls after with concern. She looks to Siobhan and Sarah. “Excuse me.”

Michael follows Sylvia by her flowing red hair all the way to the bathroom. The door shuts in front of her and as she tries to enter, someone comes out. When she enters, Sylvia is nowhere to be found, but the sound of quiet sniffles fill the empty bathroom. 

“Tilly,” Michael calls out in front of the stall. “Talk to me.”

Sylvia sniffles some more and there’s the sound of her blowing her nose. The toilet flushing follows and after a moment, the stall door opens. She stands in front of Michael with her cheeks flushed and eyes puffy. “I’m sorry…” she quietly says leaning against the door frame, shrinking into herself. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Michael asks.

“Because you had to defend me. And now my mom thinks we’re dating and it’s just a mess.” Sylvia sighs tiredly. 

“You are my best friend Tilly. If anything, I should apologize for implying to your mother and step sister that our relationship is intimate without your consultation beforehand.”

Sylvia bites her lip as she taps at the door frame. “Then why did you say it?”

Michael pauses to choose her words wisely. “While our relationship is not sexual in nature, it is intimate regardless. Your step sister seems to think it’s a point of interest to your mother as necessary to bring up, but I wanted to put that to rest because your promotion to Lieutenant Junior is what you really wanted to inform your mother of.”

Sylvia nods in agreement. “At least now she knows,” she thinks ruefully. “It’s just--I don't want things to be weird between us.” Michael tilts her head. “I know, I know. It’s not weird between us if we don’t make it, but you just told my mom we were in a relationship. Everything we do now is going to be under scrutiny by my mother.”

Michael purses her lips sympathetically before slipping her hand into Sylvia’s. “Is this not normal within our friendship?”

“Yes, but it’s more than that when you say we’re dating.”

Michael looks at Sylvia with raised eyebrows. “Either we reevaluate intimate relationships or we reevaluate our friendship.”

“Uhm, what?” Sylvia lets out dumbly.

There’s a smile on Michael’s face as she tugs Sylvia along. “Come on, Tilly. We still have the rest of dinner to get through and you wanted to tell your mother about the command training program.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm mainly on tumblr at nocteverbascio


End file.
